Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / for Wii U, souvent appelé Super Smash Bros. 4 ou encore SSB4 par les fans, est le quatrième jeu de la série Super Smash Bros. C'est un jeu de combat, tout comme les précédents opus de la série. Il est sorti en 2014 sur Nintendo 3DS et Wii U. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / for Wii U a été annoncé la première fois pendant l'E3 2011. La version est disponible sur le Nintendo Eshop pour 44,99€ et 59,99€ en Europe. Informations avant le développement thumb|left|L'image postée par Sakurai. Au début, Masahiro Sakurai, le créateur du jeu, n'avait pas révélé les personnages qui apparaîtront dans le nouveau jeu, mais il avait dit que ce serait possible que certains personnages de Capcom pourraient devenir des personnages jouables. En effet, Mega Man a été confirmé dans Super Smash Bros. for 3DS / for Wii U. Il a également précisé les caractéristiques de ce nouveau jeu, notamment le fait que le joueur pourra améliorer son personnage dans la version 3DS pour le transférer dans la version Wii U afin de jouer avec des amis, et aussi que ce ne sera pas une simple suite comme Melee et Brawl, car il y aura beaucoup de nouveautés et des améliorations dans le gameplay et les graphismes. Le 2 juin 2012, Sakurai a posté une image illustrée par les staff du jeu sur Twitter. On pouvait voir Donkey Kong, Fox, un Réceptacle de Cœur, Kirby, Link, Mario, Marth, Meta Knight, Mr. Game & Watch, Mr. Saturn, Pikachu, un Pikmin, Pit, un Sac de Sable, Wario, Samus sans Armure, et Créa-Main. Aucune information officielle confirme si ces éléments vont retourner dans le prochain Smash Bros.. Personnages 56 (58 si on compte les différents combattants Mii) personnages, dont 15 nouveaux, sont jouables dans . On remarque que l'Univers Mario est la série possédant le plus de personnages, 7 au total. Le casting de ce jeu s'est grandement améliorée avec une vingtaine de combattants supplémentaires par rapport à dont d'ailleurs des personnages disponibles au téléchargement (DLC), une nouveauté pour cet opus. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U a d'ailleurs 4 personnages "guests" au lieu de 2 de Brawl, des personnages venus d'autres licences que Nintendo, tandis que Solid Snake part du jeu et Cloud, Ryu et Bayonetta sont ajoutés. Les Ice Climbers ne sont pas de retour dans ce jeu suite à une limitation technique de la 3DS. Les coups spéciaux peuvent désormais être customisés : chaque coup (Normal, Côté, Haut et Bas) peut être remplacé par un autre similaire mais plus rapide et moins puissant ou moins rapide et plus puissant. Seul les coups spéciaux normaux sont autorisés dans le mode multijoueur « Pour la gloire ». Vétérans Mario SSB4.png|link=Mario (SSB4)| Luigi SSB4.png|link=Luigi (SSB4)| Peach SSB4.png|link=Peach (SSB4)| Bowser SSB4.png|link=Bowser (SSB4)| Dr. Mario SSB4.png|link=Dr. Mario (SSB4)| Yoshi SSB4.png|link=Yoshi (SSB4)| Wario SSB4.png|link=Wario (SSB4)| Mr. Game & Watch SSB4.png|link=Mr. Game & Watch (SSB4)| DKSSB4.png|link=Donkey Kong (SSB4)| Diddy Kong SSB4.png|link=Diddy Kong (SSB4)| Link SSB4.png|link=Link (SSB4)| SSB4 Zelda.png|link=Zelda (SSB4)| SSB4 Sheik.png|link=Sheik (SSB4)| Ganondorf SSB4.png|link=Ganondorf (SSB4)| LinkCartoon SSB4.png|link=Link Cartoon (SSB4)| Samus SSB4.png|link=Samus (SSB4)| Samus sans Armure SSB4.png|link=Samus sans armure (SSB4)| Pit SSB4.png|link=Pit (SSB4)| Marth SSB4.png|link=Marth (SSB4)| Ike SSB4.png|link=Ike (SSB4)| Kirby SSB4.png|link=Kirby (SSB4)| Roi DaDiDou SSB4.jpg|link=Roi DaDiDou (SSB4)| Meta Knight SSB4.png|link=Meta Knight (SSB4)| Fox SSB4.png|link=Fox (SSB4)| Falco SSB4.png|link=Falco (SSB4)| Pikachu SSB4.png|link=Pikachu (SSB4)| Dracaufeu SSB4.png|link=Dracaufeu (SSB4)| Lucario SSB4.png|link=Lucario (SSB4)| Rondoudou SSB4.png|link=Rondoudou (SSB4)| R.O.B. SSB4.jpg|link=R.O.B. (SSB4)| Ness SSB4.png|link=Ness (SSB4)| Captain Falcon SSB4.png|link=Captain Falcon (SSB4)| Olimar SSB4.png|link=Olimar (SSB4)| Sonic SSB4.png|link=Sonic (SSB4)| Nouveaux venus Harmonie Artwork SSB4.png|link=Harmonie & Luma (SSB4)| Bowser Jr. SSB4.png|link=Bowser Jr. (SSB4)| Palutena SSB4.png|link=Palutena (SSB4)| Daraen.png|link=Daraen (SSB4)| Little Mac SSB4.png|link=Little Mac (SSB4)| Artwork Amphinobi SSB4.png|link=Amphinobi (SSB4)| DuoDuckHunt-SSB4-01.png|link=Duo Duck Hunt (SSB4)| Murabito.png|link=Villageois (SSB4)| Entraîneuse Wii Fit SSB4.png|link=Entraîneuse Wii Fit (SSB4)| Pit Maléfique SSB4.jpg|link=Pit maléfique (SSB4)| Lucina SSB4.png|link=Lucina (SSB4)| Shulk-artwork-SSB4.jpg|link=Shulk (SSB4)| Pac-Man SSB4.png|link=Pac-Man (SSB4)| Mega Man SSB4.png|link=Mega Man (SSB4)| Combattant Mii.png|link=Combattant Mii (SSB4)| Téléchargeables Mewtwo SSB4.png|link=Mewtwo (SSB4)| Lucas SSB4.png|link=Lucas (SSB4)| Roy SSB4.png|link=Roy (SSB4)| Ryu SSB4.png|link=Ryu (SSB4)| SSB4 Cloud.png|link=Cloud (SSB4)| Corrin SSB4.png|link=Corrin (SSB4)| Bayonetta SSB4.png|link=Bayonetta (SSB4)| Stages Les stages ne sont pas les mêmes dans les deux versions. Sur 3DS, les stages représentent le plus souvent des jeux sur console portable, alors que sur Wii U, ils représentent des jeux sur console de salon. De plus, on peut que la version sur Wii U est plus évolué que la version 3ds ; on peut le voir par le nombre de stages de la version Wii U : il y en a plus que sur la version 3ds. Version initiale Nintendo 3DS Champ de Bataille SSB 3DS.png|Champ de Bataille Destination Finale SSB 3DS.png|Destination Finale 3D Land SSB 3DS.png|3D Land Plaines Dorées SSB 3DS.png|Buttes au butin Route Arc-en-Ciel SSB3DS.png|Route Arc-en-ciel Paper Mario SSB3DS.png|Paper Mario Royaume Champiternel SSB3DS.png|Royaume Champiternel Jungle des Jobards SSB3DS.png|Jungle des Jobards Vallée Gerudo SSB4.png|Vallée Gerudo Locomotive des dieux SSB3DS.png|Locomotive des dieux Profondeurs de Brinstar SSB3DS.png|Profondeurs de Brinstar Île de Yoshi SSB3DS.png|Île de Yoshi Dream Land SSB3DS.png|Dream Land Corneria SSB3DS.png|Corneria Ligue Pokémon d'Unys 3DS.jpg|Ligue Pokémon d'Unys Tour Prismatique SSB3DS.png|Tour Prismatique Mute City SSB3DS.png|Mute City Magicant SSB3DS.png|Magicant Arène Ferox.png|Arène de Férox Espace 2D n° 2 SSB3DS.png|Espace 2D n°2 Forêt des Bombes Zéro SSB3DS.png|Forêt des Bombes zéro WarioWare, Inc. SSB3DS.png|WarioWare, Inc. Planète Lointaine 3DS.jpg|Planète Lointaine Tortiland SSB3DS.png|Tortiland Ring de Boxe SSB 3DS.png|Ring de boxe Plaine de Gaur SSB3DS.png|Plaine de Gaur Baloon Fight SSB3DS.png|Balloon Fight StageNintendogs.png|Salon Mii en Péril SSB3DS.png|Mii en péril Tomodachi Life SSB3DS.png|Tomodachi Life PictoChat 2 SSB3DS.png|PictoChat 2 Zone Green Hill SSB3DS.png|Zone Green Hill Château du Dr. Wily SSB3DS.png|Château du Dr. Wily Labyrinthe Pac-Man SSB3DS.png|Pac-Maze Wii U Champ de Bataille SSB Wii U.png|Champ de Bataille Vaste Champ de Bataille U.jpg|Vaste Champ de Bataille Destination Finale SSB Wii U.png|Destination Finale MarioGalaxy SSB4.png|Mario Galaxy Royaume Champignon U.png|Royaume Champignon U Circuit Mario U.jpg|Circuit Mario Place Delfino SSB Wii U.png|Place Delfino Manoir de Luigi Wii U.png|Manoir de Luigi Circuit Mario Brawl U.jpg|Circuit Mario (Brawl) Monde de Laine U.jpg|Monde de Laine Ile de Yoshi Melee U.png|Île de Yoshi Gamer Wii U.jpg|Gamer Jungle Déjantée U.jpg|Jungle déjantée Jungle du Congo SSB4.png|Jungle Kongo (64) 75m Wii U.png|75m Célesbourg SSB4.png|Célesbourg Temple SSB4 2.png|Temple Pont d’Ordinn SSB4.png|Pont d’Ordinn Pyrosphère SSB4.png|Pyrosphère Norfair SSB4.png|Norfair La Caverne du Péril U.jpg|La Caverne du Péril Halberd Wii U.jpg|Halberd Portail en orbite U.jpg|Portail en orbite Traversée de Lylat Wii U.png|Traversée de Lylat Ligue Pokémon de Kalos U.jpg|Ligue Pokémon de Kalos Stade Pokémon 2 Wii U.jpg|Stade Pokémon 2 Port Town SSB4.png|Port Town Onett Wii U.jpg|Onett Colisée SSB4.png|Arène Château assiégé U.jpg|Château assiégé Espace 2D X SSB4.png|Espace 2D X Temple de Palutena SSB4.png|Temple de Palutena Royaume Céleste Wii U.png|Royaume Céleste Verger de l'espoir SSB4.png|Verger de l'espoir Ring de boxe SSB4.png|Ring de boxe Ville & centre-ville SSB4.png|Ville & centre-ville Smash Ville U.jpg|Smash Ville Salle d'entraînement Wii Fit SSB4.png|Studio Wii Fit Plaines de Gaur U.png|Plaine de Gaur Stage Duck Hunt.png|Duck Hunt Wrecking Crew U.jpg|Wrecking Crew Pilotwings U.jpg|Pilotwings Ile Wuhu U.jpg|Île Wuhu Zone Windy Hill SSB4.png|Zone Windy Hill Château du Dr. Wily SSB4.png|Château du Dr. Wily Pac-Land U.jpg|Pac-Land Contenu additionnel 3DS Stage Duck Hunt.png|Duck Hunt Wii U Vaisseau Pirate U.jpg|Vaisseau Pirate Stage Miiverse.jpg|Miiverse Deux versions Château de Peach U.PNG|Château de Peach Super Mario Maker.jpg|Super Mario Maker Château d'Hyrule U.PNG|Château d'Hyrule Dream Land U.png|Dream Land (64) Suzaku Castle U.png|Suzaku Castle Midgar U.jpg|Midgar Tour de l'horloge de l'Umbra U.png|Tour de l'horloge de l'Umbra Mises à jour Wii U 1.0.1 Cette mise à jour a été disponible lors de la sortie de en Amérique du Nord, le 21 novembre 2014.Mise à jour du logiciel : 28 novembre 2014 *Ajustements de l'équilibre du jeu. *Pour les personnes ayant pré-téléchargé le jeu, cette mise à jour est incluse dans le téléchargement permettant de jouer au jeu complet. ;Notes : *Les données de vidéos enregistrées ne seront plus compatibles après la mise à jour. 1.0.2 Cette mise à jour est sortie le 29 janvier 2015. Les stages suivants sont désormais disponibles dans le mode Smash à huitMise à jour du logiciel : 29 janvier 2015, mais certains éléments de stage ont été retirés pour des raisons techniques : * Pyrosphère : Ridley et les autres éléments du stage n'apparaissent pas, et il n'y a pas de lave coulant en arrière-plan. * Circuit Mario (Brawl) : les Maskass n'apparaissent pas. * Manoir de Luigi : le manoir ne peut pas être attaqué ou détruit. * Norfair : il n'y a pas de vagues de lave. * Traversée de Lylat : il n'y a pas d'Arwings ni d'astéroïdes. * Stade Pokémon 2 : il n'y a pas de modifications de stage, et l'écran qui affiche les informations sur le combat est vide. * Ville & centre-ville : il n'y a pas de personnages en arrière-plan. * Smash Ville : il n'y a pas de personnages en arrière-plan. * Studio Wii Fit : l'arrière-plan ne change pas. De plus, les version DF suivantes sont disponibles dans le mode Smash à huit : * Mario Galaxy : le stage est plus large, et les vaisseaux en arrière-plan ont été retirés. * Circuit Mario (Brawl) : voir ci-dessus. * La Caverne du Péril : le stage est plus large. * Traversée de Lylat : voir ci-dessus. * Stade Pokémon 2 : voir ci-dessus. * Ville & centre-ville : voir ci-dessus. Galerie Images Super Smash Bros. pour 3DS - Boîte.png|Boîte de Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS - Icône HOME.png|Icône de Super Smash Bros. Nintendo 3DS Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Boîte.png|Boîte de Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Icône HOME.png|Icône de Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Artwork SSB4 Villageois.png|Villageois Artwork SSB4 Mega Man.png|Mega Man Artwork SSB4 Entraîneuse Wii Fit.png|Entraîneuse Wii Fit Artwork SSB4 Harmonie.png|Harmonie Artwork SSB4 Little Mac.png|Little Mac Artwork SSB4 Amphinobi.png|Amphinobi Artwork SSB4 Palutena.png|Palutena Artwork SSB4 Pac-Man.png|Pac-Man Artwork SSB4 Daraen et Lucina.png|Daraen et Lucina Artwork SSB4 Shulk.png|Shulk Artwork SSB4 Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. Artwork SSB4 Duo Duck Hunt.png|Duo Duck Hunt Artwork_SSB4_Ryu.png|Ryu Artwork_SSB4_Cloud.png|Cloud Strife Artwork_SSB4_Corrin.png|Corrin Artwork_SSB4_Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta Adaptateur Manette Gamecube pour Wii U.png|Adaptateur permettant de jouer avec des manettes GameCube Manette GameCube - édition Super Smash Bros..png|Manette GameCube Super Smash Bros. Vidéos Developer Direct Super Smash Bros. for Wii U @E3 2013 Super Smash Bros. Direct - 9 avril 2014 Interview de Développeur - Super Smash Bros. sur Wii U & Nintendo 3DS 50 raisons de jouer à Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Super Smash Bros. - Trailer 1 Super Smash Bros. - Mega Man Joins the Battle! Super Smash Bros. - Wii Fit Trainer Joins the Battle! Super Smash Bros. - Sonic Joins the Battle! Super Smash Bros. - Comet Observatory Super Smash Bros. - Champion of the Ring Super Smash Bros. - Challenger From the Shadows Super Smash Bros. - Goddess of Light Super Smash Bros. - Red, Blue, Yellow Super Smash Bros. - By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame Super Smash Bros. - Looks like we don't have a choice! Super Smash Bros. - The Future of Evil Super Smash Bros. - An Unlikely Team Super Smash Bros. - Mewtwo Strikes Back! Super Smash Bros. - Lucas Comes Out of Nowhere! Super Smash Bros. - Roy seals the deal! Super Smash Bros. - Here comes a new challenger! RYU. Super Smash Bros. - Cloud Storms into Battle! Super Smash Bros.- Corrin Chooses to Smash! Super Smash Bros. - Bayonetta Gets Wicked! Liens externes Références Voir aussi * Site officiel * Forum du réalisateur sur Miiverse * La page de Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U sur le site Nintendo France Anecdotes * Il n'est désormais plus possible de glisser pendant que l'on marche ou court, un aspect très critiqué de . * La version 3DS est le seul Super Smash Bros sorti en Corée du Sud. * Le septième joueur est de couleur violet comme les Amiibo. * Ces jeux sont les premiers à écrire les noms des Pokémon sans les mettre en capitales, ainsi qu'à mettre en français des accents sur les majuscules et des espaces avant les points d'exclamation et d'interrogation. ** C'est aussi le premier jeu de la série traduit au Québec. Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U